Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An x-ray system typically includes an x-ray tube and a detector. The power and signals for the x-ray tube can be provided by a tube generator. The x-ray tube emits radiation, such as x-rays, toward an object. The object is positioned between the x-ray tube and the detector. The radiation typically passes through the object and impinges on the detector. As radiation passes through the object, internal structures of the object cause spatial variances in the radiation received at the detector. The detector then generates data based on the detected radiation, and the system translates the radiation variances into an image, which may be used to evaluate the internal structure of the object, such as a patient in a medical imaging procedure or an inanimate object in an inspection scan.
The radiation detector (e.g., x-ray detector) can include a conversion element that converts an incoming radiation beam into electrical signals, which can be used to generate data about the radiation beam, which in turn can be used to characterize an object being inspected (e.g., the patient or inanimate object). In one example, the conversion element includes a scintillator that converts a radiation beam into light, and a sensor that generates electrical signals in response to the light. The detector can also include processing circuitry that processes the electrical signals to generate data about the radiation beam.
In some configurations, the radiation detector can be portable to allow images to be taken of the object in different positions or at different angles. The portable radiation detector can communicate with the rest of the imaging system, which can include the radiation source (e.g., x-ray tube) and image signal generator, via a wired or optical link (e.g., cable) or a wireless link (e.g., WiFi transceiver). The radiation detector may also be used or shared by various radiation sources (e.g., x-ray tube) or workstations (e.g., computer) in various locations (e.g., rooms). As such, the radiation detector may be reconfigured each time the detector is used with a different radiation source, workstation, or location. The technology (devices, systems, and methods) described herein provides solutions to configure an imaging device (e.g., radiation detector) to a workstation or a radiation source.